Christmastime Miricle
by KlaineDrarry21
Summary: While they're in NY Burt and Blaine take Kurt to hospital thanks to some unexplained stomach cramps. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Ok last try with this as I wanted to work on it more. so far noting has changed and I hope you like it**

I woke on the morning of the 27th of December in pain. My stomach was cramping and had been doing so on and off for the past hour. With difficulty I raised myself from the coach I'd been sleeping on and headed to the kitchenette to make breakfast for Dad and Blaine. The two men, who were still sleeping in my bed, had arrived Christmas eve and were staying until the thirtieth. Rachael had gone a cruse with her Dads and had insisted that, should I have someone over under no circumstances were they to touch her bed. Which led to the ever hospitable me to give my bed to my father and ex boyfriend while I spent the week on the couch.

The smell of bacon and eggs woke Dad and Blaine and they were both at the table before I had placed the food on the plates. "Aren't you eating Kurt?" Dad asked noticing I had only filled two plates. "I'm not hungry" I lied smoothly. In actual fact I had noticed that I'd put on a bit of weight and asides from Christmas day, I have spent the last couple of weeks skipping the occasional meal and walking everywhere I can to try and lose it.

"If you're sure" Dad said and finished eating. I smiled and nodded but had a banana to please my father. I put the banana peel in the bin but before I could close the lid I got another cramp and doubled over in pain. "Kurt" I heard Dad and Blaine shout and felt as they both rushed to my side. "I'm fine it's just stomach cramps. I've had them on and off all morning" I said straightening up again.

"Kid you doubled over, I think this could be a bit more than a few cramps." Dad said.

"Burt's right Kurt, We need to go to a hospital and get them cheeked out." Blaine said. I shook m head and Dad sighed. "Fine but if this happens again were going.

Five minutes later I was washing the dishes when I got another cramp and doubled over again, causing me to drop the plate I was holding. "That's it get your coat were going to the hospital. Don't worry about the plate I'll clear it up when we get back." Dad said pushing me towards the door.

After a quick trip in a cab we reached the hospital and ten minutes later we were being shown into an examination room by a young blonde nurse. "Okay Mr Hummel I'm just going to do a quick blood test. The results won't be too long and then the doctor will come assess you" she said. After drawing the blood the nurse sent us to the cafeteria and ordered me to have something to eat so my blood sugar wouldn't drop. Ten minutes later we were being called back to the room.

The doctor came in and did a quick scan of my file before looking up and speaking. "Sorry about that but I just got given this case and hadn't even been told any information. I'm Dr Cooper by the way and no my name is not Sheldon, its Martin." He said and I smiled I liked this guy already and if I had to be here at the hospital I'm glad he's in charge of finding out what's wrong with me.

"Right Kurt I have the results of your blood tests and judging by your symptoms I think I know what's wrong but I would like to do a couple more things before I tell you my suspicion if that's alright?" Dr Cooper asked and I nodded. "i'll be back in a second" he said and left the room. He came back two minutes later with a machine that kind of resembled a computer. "Okay Kurt this is an ultrasound machine. I'm just going to put this jelly like substance on your lower abdomen and take a look to see if we can't figure out what the problem is" Dr Cooper explained.

"Okay just as I thought" he said a few minutes later. "What?" Dad, Blaine and I asked.

"Kurt I have reason to believe you're in labour" Dr Cooper said.

"But I'm a boy I can't have a baby" I said. It was then I looked at the screen. "Oh my God I'm having a baby" I exclaimed.

"How is this possible?" Blaine said, asking the very question that was going round my own head.

"Some men can be born with what's known as the Mpreg or Carrier gene. It allows them to conceive and carry babies. Unfortunately it's not very common and then you have to take into account the number of straight men who are carriers. However in every case concerning male pregnancy both father and child have been fine." Dr Cooper explained.

"So I was born with this gene and then I got pregnant but didn't know and now the kid wants out" I said five minutes later, summing up what the doctor just told me. I just couldn't get my head round it. After my scan he fetched me a hospital gown and told me to change as I'd be here a while.

"Basically yes." The doctor said. "I just don't understand how you didn't know. Pregnancy normally comes with several clear signs. Didn't you notice anything unusual about your body?" he asked

"I guess I was more tired than normal but I just thought it was stress. I just moved here a few months ago and have a pretty hectic job and have gone through a bit of a rough patch lately. I also have put on weight but I thought that was because I haven't done any proper exercise since May." I said and Dr Cooper nodded.

"Alright now we have that sorted and know what's wrong I'm afraid I'm going to need to be a little intrusive as I need to check how far you've dilated. " The doctor said and made his way to the bottom of the bed.

"Wait so I can give birth like properly. Oh my God. I didn't like turn into a girl down there or anything?" I asked. "No during labour an opening is made just in front of the anus and will slowly seal up in about a month. " Doctor Cooper explained and proceeded to check me.

He told me was five centimetres and would be back in an hour to check again. During all this time I noticed Dad had been quite, too quite. I asked Blaine to fetch me a drink and once the door was shut I asked. "You knew didn't you? You knew I had this gene."

"I knew it was a possibility. Your mother's cousin had a child with his partner." I nodded I just about remembered Ben and his husband James. They had a son called Kyle who was three years older than me. When mum died they moved to Arizona and we never heard from them again.

"When I met Lizzie, Ben was six months pregnant with Kyle and when he gave birth it was one of the scariest nights of my life. Not the scariest but it's up there. Your mum and I were round at their house when it happened and not three hours later we were in the ER and Kyle was being passed around" Dad said.

"But why didn't you tell me? " I asked.

"I guess because I never thought I would need to. I know it was stupid especially since I knew you were gay. I just kept telling myself wait till he gets a boyfriend. Then you started dating Blaine and I kept telling myself to tell you. But every time I tried I just kept seeing the five year old boy begging me to play tea parties and I just couldn't." he said.

"I think I get it, but please tell me if there's something important like that that could possibly affect me" I said and Dad smiled and agreed. Blaine came back then and Dad left to go to find some of his own coffee.

"You okay Blaine?" I asked. For the first time since we came to the hospital Blaine looked me in the eyes. He was close to tears and I could see the pain and anger on his face. I knew he was blaming himself for this situation and I guess he was right to but I was also to blame, if I hadn't pushed him away and ignored his calls he wouldn't have gone in search of comfort with someone else. "Oh Blaine come here" I said and opened my arms for a hug.

"I I'm s s so s sorry K Kurt" he wept into my shoulder.

"Hey now don't cry it's not your fault" I said rubbing his back.

"But if I hadn't gone to see Eli none of this would have happened." He said.

"I probably would have still been pregnant but no we wouldn't have broken up. But that's also my fault if I hadn't pushed you away by neglecting you, you wouldn't have been compelled to sleep with him" I said.

"But I didn't sleep with him" Blaine said confused.

"What?"

"I didn't sleep with him" Blaine said a bit more determined now. "He was someone I met on Facebook and we had hung out a couple of times. The day you rang me from work when Isabelle had you on phones he text me to meet up again. I didn't really want to but when you hung up without even a goodbye I needed a friend so I went. I could tell when I got there he'd been drinking but I just ignored it. Five minutes after I get there he pushed me flat on the bed and was kissing me. I eventually got free, told him never to contact me again and left. "

"That was it?" I asked.

"Yeah why did you want there to be more? He asked and I shook my head, smiling.

"Blaine when you said you were with someone I thought you had slept with them." I said.

"I was still with someone Kurt I still cheated."

"No you didn't. He kissed you and you left." I said and kissed him.

We kissed for what felt like a long time and only pulled away when I got another contraction. Blaine rubbed my back and whispered soothing things in my ear. I wasn't sure it was because I knew what was happening or not but I could have sworn they were getting more painful. Not only that but they were closer together as well. Dad and Dr Cooper came back then and Dr Cooper checked me again. "Alright Kurt let's have a baby"

After an hour of pushing and screaming I lay back on my bed and allowed Blaine to wipe my sweaty forehead. "Congratulations Kurt it's a boy." Dr Cooper said passing me a bundle of blue blankets.

I cradled the new born tightly in my arms and held him close to my chest. I felt Blaine climb onto the bed so he could sit behind me and we both stared down at our son. The doctor had left as soon as the child was born and Dad had gone to go get some more coffee.

"What do you want to call him?" Blaine asked breaking the pleasant silence in the room.

"I'm not sure there are so many good ones" I replied.

"Your right I guess we can wait and see what feels right." Blaine agreed. "I suppose we'll have to decide what to do with him"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean like living arrangements. I suppose it will be easier if he stays with you. The hose is empty quite a lot since my parents are almost always on some business trip and I'll be at school." Blaine said.

"I'm busy too Blaine. I have Vogue and I did get the acceptance letter for next semester at NYDA." I pointed out. But after thinking it over I added. "Your right though it will be easier if he stays with me here. I don't have to accept my place at NYDA and I'm sure Isabelle will allow me some time off until I can find a suitable sitter."

I passed the baby to Blaine and headed to the bathroom. When I came back I smiled at the sight of Blaine talking to our son. It was this that made me realize how much we needed to do and I began to panic. "Oh my god Blaine there's so much to do, so much to buy. We need a crib and a changing mat and diapers and bottles and toys and clothes and bibs. Oh my god where am I gunna put all this stuff. Where is the crib going to go and what about Rachael she won't want a baby in the loft" I said barely letting myself breathe.

"Okay Kurt calm down. Burt and I will go shopping for all the stuff tomorrow and we'll make room don't you worry. As for Rachael you invited her to stay in your apartment so if she doesn't like it it's not your problem. You couldn't help this situation." Blaine said and I instantly felt calmer.

"Thank you" I said hugging him.

Doctor Cooper walked in just as I took baby from Blaine (I really need to name him). When I looked down I could see his little mouth forming an o shape and his eyes were wandering as though searching for something **(I have no idea what a baby's hungry face looks like but as far as I'm concerned it's this)**

"That means he's hungry" the doctor said. "You can try feeding him if you want. Breast milk is very good for babies, especially new borns."

"But I don't have breasts." I said.

"No but you have nipples and milk ducts. You don't need actual breasts to feed a baby, just milk and a way of passing it on." Doctor Cooper explained and I nodded in understanding. In actual fact I was getting a head ache and really confused. Since this morning I learnt that it is possible for some men to get pregnant, give birth to and feed a child. Not only that but I had also gone through that and am now currently supporting my child as he sucked on my chest, and I have gotta tell you it is the strangest feeling in the world.

An hour later Dad decided to head back home but Blaine insisted on staying the night here and asked a nurse to bring in a camp bed. "We still need to name him" I said passing the baby back to Blaine.

"Okay how about this we each say a name we like and if we both like it we can write it down and then choose from there" Blaine suggested I agreed and motioned for him to start after pulling a notebook from my bag.

"Okay Devon?"

"That's a place Blaine. Elijah? " I said Blaine nodded and wrote it down.

"Robert?" I shook my head.

"William?"

" I do like that one Ethan" Blaine said and I wrote it down.  
"Maybe? Christopher?"  
"defiantly. Zephyr?"

"No Blaine" I said and put the pen on the table next to my bed.

"Okay so we have our list and I think the best combinations are William Ethan or Christopher Elijah" I said "I can't decide you choose" Blaine looked at the page in my hand again before saying confidently

"Christopher Elijah. Christopher Elijah Hummel-Anderson."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone going off. I reached grabbed it off the table next to me and quickly accepted the call praying it wouldn't wake Blaine.

"Hello" I croaked. It was then I noticed my dry throat and got out of bed to pour myself some water.

"Hi Kurt it's me. I'm just ringing to let you know that I'm back in New York. I'm actually on my way to Brody's so don't expect me home. I'm going to come back tomorrow for my things." Boy she can talk, how can she even breathe? Wait a second. "What things?" I asked.

"Oh I guess I didn't tell you. I'm moving in with Brody and tomorrow we're going to come for my stuff"

"You're moving in with Brody?" I asked shocked. When was she going to tell me this?

"Yes isn't that great?" she squealed into the phone.

"And when exactly where you going to tell me? Where you ever going to discuss it with me? Did you even think that I might need help affording rent by myself" I asked. I didn't need help but she didn't need to know that.

"I was going to tell you" Rachael started but I'd had enough. I was sore, tired and had just spent twenty hours in hospital having a baby and did she care? Rachael Berry only cares about one person and that is Rachael Berry.

"Whatever Rachael" I said and hung up the phone. At least that's the issue of the roommate sorted.

That afternoon Dad and Blaine disappeared for several hours leaving me to entertain Christopher. I learnt how to change his diaper and even gave him his first bath. Dad and Blaine came back just as I fastened a fresh diaper on his tiny body.

"Here you go. We've been shopping and I think you'll like what's in here." Blaine said passing me a shopping bag. Inside was a pacifier, a midnight blue onsie and a piece of cream cloth I hadn't seen in ages. "My baby blanket." I said pulling it out the bag.

"When we were moving stuff so we could build the crib I found it lying in one of the boxes you still haven't unpacked." Dad explained. I smiled and hugged him before dressing my son in his new outfit.

The next day I was allowed to go home. Once we got inside Dad took Chris from me so Blaine could cover my eyes. Judging by the direction we were going in he was leading me to my room. When he finally removed his hands I gasped. The bed had been pushed to the wall at the bottom of which stood a brand new crib made from dark oak, chosen to match the rest of my furniture, and fitted with Disney sheets. Next to my dresser stood a changing table again made from dark oak and on top lay a Disney themed mat.

I thanked Dad and Blaine and took Chris from Dad so he could go down for a nap.

Once Chris was down, I closed the door to my room and headed for the phone. I rang Isabelle first and explained the situation; she was very understanding and even offered me a raise which she insisted I took. After discussing when I'd be coming back I thanked her again and hung up. The easy part was over now all I had to do was pray Carmen Tipideux would be just as understanding.

"Hello"

"Hello Madam Tipideux I'm Kurt Hummel. You sent me an acceptance letter for this upcoming semester" I said as politely as possible.

"I am well aware of who you are Mr Hummel" she said. "Is there a particular reason you are ringing?" she asked.

"Yes. I am ringing to inform you that due to a change in circumstances I am unable to accept your offer of a place at NYDA " I explained.

"I see and what are these circumstances?" She asked. I debated on lying but I was sure she would figure it out anyway so I went with the truth.

"Well Mr Hummel that is quite a change in situation. I see that it would not be easy going to school and raising a child. It is a shame you would have done well here however I understand perfectly."

"Thank you Madame Tipideux. I wish I could attend but it is no longer possible. Thank you for being so understanding." I said and hung up the phone.

"You're not going to NYDA" I heard someone screech and I turned round to see Rachael and Brody in the doorway.

No I'm not." I replied.

"But why?"

"Because I'm not Rachael"

"But I'm your best friend Kurt" she said fake tears in her eyes. Like Finn I knew when she was crying for real or when she wanted to be dramatic, which unfortunately is most of the time. I don't know what it was that caused it but something inside me snapped then and before I knew it I was having a full blown rant.

"Yeah I'm your best friend. You know why I'm your best friend because apart from Finn I'm the only one who has willingly put up with your bullshit. Well not anymore I have had enough of you. You think that your high school years were spent in competition with Quinn, well you weren't. You were in completion with me and you won every time. You got all the solo's you got Finn and hell you even got Blaine before me. Then we were running mates for student body president which you got me disqualified from and you even turned auditioning for NYDA into a competition. I let you move in with me to escape your sex-crazed roommate and how do you repay me? By moving in with your new boyfriend, and you weren't even going to tell me. You know what Rachael I don't care anymore" I said and collapsed on the sofa.

Surprisingly Rachael went but not without stomping her feet as she walked to her room. Brody looked at me with a mixture of shock and confusion on his face. "That was unnecessarily harsh" he said

"Yeah well it's time someone told her the truth about how childish she is. The only person she cares about is herself and you will do well to remember it" I replied. Brody just shrugged and went to help Rachael pack. Ten minutes later they were gone.

Dad and Blaine had gone grocery shopping while I was on the phone with Isabelle and came back just as Rachael left. "What's going on with those two?" Blaine asked as he placed some bags on the little counter space.

"They've been together since Winter Showcase two weeks ago and yesterday Rachael woke me up to tell me that she was staying at Brody's, while accidently letting slip that she was moving in with him. She never actually meant to tell me until just now when they showed up for her stuff." I explained.

"But what about rent and stuff?" Dad asked coming over to join me on the coach.

"I could afford this place without Rachael's money, not that she actually gave it to me, but when I asked Isabelle about time off she insisted I take a raise in my salary." I told them.

"Did you manage to talk to that woman from NYDA?" Dad asked

"Yeah and she understood why I couldn't go to NYDA, she even told me I would have done well there, however Rachael heard me as I was hanging up so she knows I'm no longer going to be attending"

"Does she know why?" Blaine asked as he finished unpacking the shopping.

"I don't think so or she would have said something. Not that I want her to know, I've had enough of Rachael Berry and I told her." I said.

"What happened?"

"Something snapped and I wound up telling her that basically no one liked her and just yelled at her for all the things she did during high school." I said.

Dad left the following afternoon and agreed to tell Finn and Carole about Chris for me. Blaine decided to stay for a few more days as he didn't need to be back at McKinley until the seventh of January. We spent the day either taking turns looking after Chris and cleaning and sorting the loft while Chris slept.

We went through the two boxes that I hadn't gotten round to unpacking and found places for the odds and ends that had been left in storage, including my playbills and several pictures that got hung on the walls or placed on side tables. They were of Blaine and me at both my junior and senior prom, several family ones and New Directions when we were at various competitions. There were even pictures of when I was with the warblers back when they were nice.

That night just after we finished dinner I got a text from Finn **wow congrats dude when I meet my nephew** I smiled and told Blaine before replying. _Thanks Finn. I will bring him to Ohio in a few months but you are welcome here anytime_ _ **.**_ I got Chris in his sleep suit and feed him before I got a reply.

 **I'll find out when I'm free and let you know. Are you telling ND, everyone's still home for the holidays.** I thought about it but I wasn't sure what to do. "Hey Blaine, Finn wants to know if were telling New Directions. What do you think?" I asked.

"I think we should. I mean there supportive and love you and it's not like they'll hate you for something you couldn't control. I smiled and replied to Finn. _Ask the old seniors to go to Monday's meeting and Blaine will tell you all._

The next day was the same as the day before and the date didn't even properly register until I was putting Chris to bed. It took him a while to go down and he kept asking for food so I spent half an hour with him attached to my chest. When I finally left the room I was greeted with a sweet smell and candles covering every surface.

"What's this?" I asked Blaine as he guided me to the table where he had dinner ready for us.

"It's New Years Eve and you're stuck in your apartment. I know it's only pasta and sauce but I wanted to do something nice for you" Blaine explained bit nervously while he poured me some fizzy apple juice. "Its perfect thank you" I said and pecked his cheek.

We ate in peaceful silence until Blaine suddenly said. "Um Kurt I wanted to ask you about the other day. When I told you that I left after he kissed me you kissed me and I um wanted to know what that means you know for us."

"What would you like it to mean Blaine?" I asked getting a little nervous myself now.

"Well I would like us to get back together but I understand if you don't" I shut him up with a kiss.

"Of cause I would like to get back together. You have proven yourself Blaine and I completely trust you" I said remembering the disastrous meeting at McKinley just after Grease. "You're super talented, smart and funny. You move me Blaine." I said.

"That's my line" Blaine said grinning. I grinned back and kissed him again.

"Happy New Year Blaine"

"Happy New Year Kurt"


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly I woke up and rolled over. I looked at the picture on my bedside table, smiling at the memory.

It had been taken after Chris' first feed. I placed him over my shoulder and began to rub his back to try and shift the gas in his stomach. Eventually he let out a little burp and I went back to cradling him in my arms. Dad walked in with a cardboard tray of coffee in one hand and a camera in the other, insisted on taking a picture of his new grandson. He sat me back in the bed with Chris in my arms and he had Blaine sitting behind me with his arms around my waist. After Dad took the picture he put the camera on my bedside table and told me to keep it so I could take more pictures of him. Pictures of my son now joined the various other photographs in my apartment and every time I took a photo I always sent a copy to Blaine.

My phone chimed letting me know I had a text . Unlocking my phone I saw it was from Blaine 'good morning beautiful xxxxoooxxx for the both of you ' I sent my own good morning text back before another memory took over my brain.

It was Monday afternoon and I had just finished changing my son's diaper when my phone exploded with text messages.

Congratz lady Hummel u ned anytin doin jus say da word- Aunt Snixx

Yaahh baby dolphin can i meet him.-Brittbritt

cool newz dude join the club of baby dadyz-Puckzilla

great news Kurt congrats-Mike

Boo that's amazing congrats :D-Cedes

Awesome news Kurt congrats :D-Tina

More messages kept coming through until everyone of the New Directions, including the new members. Ten minutes later four more messages popped up on my phone.

Aww Klaine baby so cute. Again were sorry for what happened last year love Niff- Nick

Wes owes me twenty bucks. knew you'd be first to have a kid. congratulations Kurt-David

Congratulations Warbler Kurt p.s. can i borrow twenty bucks- Wes

don't tell anyone i said this but you and Blaine deserve this congratulations-Sebastian

Chris suddenly started crying, making me jump back to the present. I climbed out of bed and headed to the nursery. On New Year's Day Blaine and I decided that since Rachael was gone she wouldn't need the room, so we sold her furniture and turned the spare room into a nursery for Chris. We also went out a bought some more things: including a stroller and a car seat.

That was five weeks ago and in just a week's time it will be Valentine's Day. Chris and I were going back to Ohio today and because it was the quickest mode of transport we were flying. I had Chris checked at the hospital and was told that he was alright to fly. After getting him fed and changed I got myself ready and we were out the door.

We landed in Ohio at four thirty and were met at the gate by Dad. I placed Chris's car seat in the truck and helped Dad with my cases; yes plural, I was staying for three weeks. When I had rung Dad about coming back I had asked him to keep it a secret. I knew Finn was anxious to meet his nephew and I wanted to surprise him.

"I told Carole that you were coming home so that she could make enough for dinner. I hope that's alright." Dad said once we got driving.

"That's fine Dad" I replied from the backseat. "I know she has wanted to meet him as well but this is about surprising Finn and Blaine"

We pulled up to the house at half past six and I carried Chris inside. Carole came through from the kitchen as soon as she heard the door and was hugging me before I could register what was happening.

"Carole let the boy breathe" Dad chuckled as he entered the house.

"Sorry Kurt honey. It's just been so long since you were last home" Carole apologized pulling back. It was then she noticed the carrier that was still in my hand. "Awe this must be my new grandson. " she cooed lifting Chris from the seat.

I left Carole to play with my son and entered the kitchen to see the table was already set. "Hey Carole, how come there's only three places set?" I asked.

"Oh yeah you probably don't know but Finn has met someone. Lovely young girl named Lucy; it's nothing serious yet as he's only been seeing her for a couple of weeks. He said he was taking her to the see a movie and some dinner." Carole explained.

That night I was back in my old bed. When Carole had heard I was coming back she had gone out and bought a crib and had Dad put it together in my room. I had one of the best night sleeps I had had in a long time, even Chris slept most of the night, that is until I got rudely awoken by my giant of a brother.

"Kurt you're here. I can't believe it you're here" he said loudly, whilst jumping on my bed like a five year old.

"it's good to see you too Finn but can you give me a minute to wake up?" I said sitting up.  
""Sure I'll go see if mum has breakfast ready" Finn said and ran out my room at the thought of food.

Chris woke up then and I quickly changed his diaper before opening the buttons on my pyjama shirt and began to feed him.

"Mum says pancakes in five minu. Woah dude what the hell are you doing?" Finn said coming back into my room.

"What does it look like Finn? I'm feeding my baby" I replied.

"But he's like sucking on your nipple and stuff" Finn exclaimed, utter confusion on his face. "I get he can't eat pancakes like us cause he like has no teeth. But why can't he eat like some yogurt or something. Does he have to eat out of you like that?"

"No Finn he can only have milk, his tummy can't handle anything else. However he doesn't have to eat like this, I could give him formula, but this is healthier for him. Besides there's nothing wrong with feeding him like this loads of mothers and carrier fathers feed their babies like this, even yours" I explained.

"So I like sucked on my mum's that's so gross." Finn said with a disgusted face.

"If you put it like that then yes, but we forget about that later in life. It's not just humans that feed their babies like this though Finn, all animals do it. Well the mammals anyway." I replied as I burped Chris. Finn still looked confused but he dropped the subject and went back downstairs.

I spent the day showing Chris round Lima, ending the tour at the Lima Bean. At breakfast I had asked Finn if Blaine still went there after school to which he replied with "of cause dude" spraying the table with bits of pancake

I arrived at the coffee shop just as Mckinley finished to guarantee I would get there and have bought our drinks before Blaine got there. I pushed the stroller in the shop and was pleased to see it wasn't particularly busy.

"KURT" someone shouted, there was a flash of red and before I knew it I was being crushed in a hug.

"Oh my gosh it's been ages. Working here isn't the same without you. We seriously need to catch up soon and whose this little guy?" the barrister asked. And I laughed.

"Hello to you too Ash" I replied. "This is my son Chris."

"You have loads of explaining to do Hummel. Why didn't you tell me you were adopting? Or is he from a surrogate? You know I would have carried for you?" Ashleigh said sternly.

"I do however it's neither" I replied and explained what had happened over Christmas.

"Wow that's so cool. So I guess you're here to surprise Blaine then" she said and I nodded.

"Can you help me?"

Blaine walked in a few minutes later and I watched from the back as he walked up to Ashleigh.

"Sorry hun I'm off the clock now but the person taking over will be out shortly" she said and walked away. This was my cue. I grabbed the little cardboard tray with our drinks on and stepped towards the counter.

"Medium drip for Blaine Anderson" I said and the grin on Blaine's face was defiantly worth the long flight from New York.

"Kurt" he said completely shocked.

"That is my name" I said slipping out from behind the counter and leading him to our table. Ashleigh then wheeled Chris to us and the smile on Blaine's grew even wider, if it was possible.

We talked for what felt like hours and it was nice being able to talk about anything with Blaine again, without things causing us to hang up on each other before were ready. After a while Blaine said something to which I wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"I told my parents last night"

I stared at Blaine in shock. This was something I never expected to hear him say. Blaine's relationship with his parents has been particularly difficult for some years, ever since he came out, and it is this reason why I never meet them in the two and a half years I have known Blaine.  
"How did they take it?" I eventually ask.  
"Really well actually, they want to meet him and you." Blaine replied.  
(flashback BOPV)  
I was in my room doing homework at my desk when suddenly my parents come in and sit on my bed. "Blaine we need to talk" my father James Anderson says. Mentally sighing I turn my desk chair round to face my parents.  
"Blaine first we want to make sure you are alright. You were so miserable in October, right through until Thanksgiving so are you okay?" mum asked. Offering her a small smile I said "I know mum and yes I'm okay. Infact I am more than okay now Kurt and I are back together.

Dad coughed loudly "About that. How are you two un going?" Dad asked awkwardly. I looked at him shocked. In all the years I've known my father he has never asked how things were going for me, never mind my friendships and had gotten the impression he wanted to pretend Kurt didn't exist.

"Blaine I know I have been distant with you and you believe that I don't really care but I do care son. I won't lie and say you being gay doesn't bother me because it does. Not because I think it's wrong because I don't but because I want you happy and safe. You could love a freaking panda bear for all I care as long as you were happy. I realise being closed off with you hasn't been good for you and I want to make it up to you son."

"I love you to dad" I said and stood up, went over to my father and hugged him. "I love you too son" he replied hugging me back.  
"Is this Kurt?" mum asked looking at the picture I had of Kurt from his junior prom. "Yeah that's him from eighteen months ago. That was his junior prom" I replied. "Was he Prom King?" asked Dad noticing the crown on Kurt's head. "Um no. Queen actually. People at his school decided it would be funny to vote him Prom Queen through a majority write in" I explained. "He was so brave though. After a brief meltdown which I talked him through he went back into the gym up to the podium and excepted his crown.

"And to answer your question Dad, were more than alright" I said to distract them from that small confession. "Actually there's something I need to tell you." Mum and Dad sat back down my bed and I explained what had happened while I was in New York over Christmas break.

"Oh my god. James were grandparents. I never thought this would happen, not with Copper flitting between girls the way he does. Oh Blainey" Mum said excitedly and pulled me in a tight hug. I smiled and hugged her back.  
"Are you sure you want this son?" Dad asked. "Have you thought this through?"  
"Yes dad we both really want this and I can't wait till I can go to New York and hold him in my arms again." I replied. "The week I had with Kurt and the baby was the best of my life and I hate that I can't see them everyday."  
"Well then in that case James we need make sure we have a free weekend soon because I want to meet my grandson." Mum said decisively. "Now Blaine have you got a picture?"  
(end flashback) (KPOV)  
"What caused the change of heart?" I asked. Blaine took a sip of his coffee before replying.  
"To be honest I don't really know. I think they just realized that I can't control who I am attracted to and I am able to make my own decisions about who I date and what I want from my life. Dad actually asked if I was going to teach music or produce it when I said that that would be my major no matter what college I go to."  
"That's great Blaine." I said. Chris started getting fussy and Blaine unstrapped him from the stroller and placed him on his knee, running a gentle hand through the tiny amount of soft dark curls on his head.  
"So my parent's asked me to invite you for dinner sometime when you were next in Ohio." Blaine asked.  
"That sounds nice" I said. We talked some more but eventually we had to go home. I took Chris from Blaine and strapped him back in the stroller. I walked with Blaine to his car and watched as he drove off before going home myself.  
The next day was Tuesday and it was the day I would be introducing Chris to the New Directions. Finn told me that practice was at two and he was in charge today. They were bypassing regionals in favor of something a little more fun. Mr Schue's wedding. Since everyone was home again I didn't think there would be a better time for Chris to meet them.  
I wheeled the stroller down the familiar corridor, deliberately late, and waited outside the choir room when I heard Santana's voice. We all know Hummel's got baby duty now but where the hell is manhands?" I smiled; I had missed her these past few months in New York. I wheeled the stroller in and answered Santana's question.  
"To be honest I'm not sure, probably shacked up with her new boyfriend. I haven't seen her since just after Christmas."  
"KURT" everyone apart from the new members cried and rushed over and hugged me. I hugged them all back and then the new members introduced themselves. I wasn't surprised that Jake was Puck's brother because let's face it they look a lot alike. Marley seemed sweet and Kitty was a Quinn 2.0, back when we were in sophomore year. Ryder seamed nice. He was a lot like Mike and Sam, fairly quiet but has a lot to say when he does talk.  
Once introductions were over the glee meeting turned into a game of pass the baby. Everyone fell in love with him, even Kitty found it hard to let go of him so Unique could hold him. The only person who didn't hold Chris was Quinn. I got up from my seat and sat next to her. I turned to see she was watching Santana help Brittney cuddle my baby.  
"It's alright to miss her you know" I said.  
"How did you do it Kurt? How did you know keeping him was the right thing?" Quinn asked.  
"Well to start with our situations are slightly different. I mean I never knew I was pregnant until it was too late. But the second I held him I knew I couldn't give him up. But Quinn it doesn't mean Shelby wasn't best for Beth. You had your whole life ahead of you, including two years of school, you couldn't have done what you have with a baby in tow. I don't think you would have let yourself for her sake. It doesn't mean you can't miss her though." I replied. Quinn smiled and hugged me.  
"Thanks Kurt." She said and went off to take Chris from Britney.  
Eventually Finn managed to get us to discuss the wedding and we got a part set list together with other song options if we feel like doing them on the day. After the practice Blaine told me he had gotten a ride with Sam so we got in my navigator.(I had bought it back this morning) and we drove to his house. We were having dinner so that Blaine could introduce them to their grandson.  
Mr and Mrs Anderson insisted I call them James and Catherine as soon as I stepped through the door of the huge Anderson home. James was tall and had the same features as Blaine where as Catherine was a lot smaller and was where Blaine had gotten his curls and olive skin. Both of Blaine's parents wore elegant clothes and toothy smiles. It was very obvious both had grown up with money but they didn't let it run their life. At least not anymore.  
Cooper turned up out of the blue ten minutes after Blaine, Chris and myself, announcing he was staying for a few months since he got a job teaching drama to junior high students. I paled remembering the disastrous master class he tried to teach at Mckinley but Blaine had complete faith in his brother. Dinner turned out to be chicken in white wine sauce with potatoes and vegetables and was delicious. All three Andersons adored Chris as much as my own family. They didn't even mind when I needed to leave the room so I could feed him.  
It soon got to half seven. I would have been happy to stay later but I needed to get my son to bed. "Thank you for having us" I said once Chris was in his car seat.  
"No problem at all" James said.  
"You're welcome back anytime" added Catherine.  
"Thank you again and I'd really like that" I said and left the house. Blaine walked me to my car and helped me strap the seat back in the car. We kissed goodbye before I got in the car and drove home.


End file.
